


A Daydream Away

by ashistrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 4 (Game), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Public Display of Affection, Trish is the ultimate wingman, she's the catalyst for all of this happening so....ye, trish is only mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: The orange glow of the sunset was shining on his snowy white hair, casting a golden halo around his head, and setting his icy blue eyes ablaze. Lady had always thought he was attractive, but right now? He was beautiful.And he'd never be hers.





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dream i had (yes, i actually had a dream about dante and lady getting together. that's how far gone i am with this ship) the other month! hope you enjoy it <3

Trish's words seemed to echo in Lady's mind as she packed up the rest of her belongings and exited the Devil May Cry.

_'At least someone knows how to get the girl.'_

Her dark brows creased into a frown behind her shades, the bright orange of the setting sun reflecting off the lenses, and shook her head to try and stop those words from bouncing around in her brain. Lady knew she had missed her chance with Dante; the times he used to look at her with soft, tender eyes, and a slight upwards quirk to his lips instead of a stupid dorky grin were long since gone, and although it made her heart sink, she knew she would always cherish the friendship she had with the half-devil. 

She was halfway through strapping her bags to the sides of her motorbike (That Dante had finally gotten round to replacing after he completely trashed her old one back in their teens), when said half-devil stepped out of the Devil May Cry to see her off.

"You almost done?" Dante asked, leaning against the stone door frame of his shop, arms crossed in a relaxed fashion, and a slight smile on his face as he watched her.

Lady let out a little huff and continued with her task, not bothering to stop and turn around. "That eager to get rid of me, huh?"

His slight smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Something like that."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, finishing up what she was doing before standing up and turning around and leaning her weight onto one side with a gloved hand on her hip. "Oh? And here I was, thinking you actually enjoyed my company. I never knew you could be this cruel to an old friend, Dante."

Dante chuckled and made his way down the steps to pick up the remainder of her bags and help her strap them to her bike. She mumbled something about not needing help, but Dante simply told her to shush and let him be a gentleman. She snorted again. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Even after all the years they'd known each other, and all the things they'd been through, it was a comfort to know that they could still be like this with one another. They'd matured since they first met in their teens, but the bickering, the banter, and the fun they had never got old. But their connection went deeper than that. They were the first people to be there for each other, back when they needed it most. If it wasn't for Lady, he'd still be apathetic to the world around him, full of repressed hurt, and an angry teenager in the body of a man with too much power. If it wasn't for Dante, she'd be a broken husk of a woman, too full of hatred and rage to live her life.

If it wasn't for Dante, she'd be _dead_.

"Well, there ya go. All set up and ready for the road." He said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, as if proud of his handiwork, that smile still on his face. "You sure you've got everything?"

The orange glow of the sunset was shining on his snowy white hair, casting a golden halo around his head, and setting his icy blue eyes ablaze. Lady had always thought he was attractive, but right now? He was beautiful. And he'd never be hers. 

She hummed, removing her glasses to lightly clean the lenses on the end of her motorcycling jacket, having already changed into her gear (She'd learned the hard way that travelling my motorcycle with bare legs and a bare chest was not a good idea).

"Hey...You okay?"

The concern in his voice made her heart flutter. "Hm? Oh, yeah....I'm good. Don't worry about it."

But he would worry about it. "Lady, if you're tired you can crash here another night. Y'know I don't mind."

"I know, I know. Trust me, I'm _fine_. If I get too tired, I'll pull over and rest, okay?" Lady rested a hand on the side of his arm, doing her best to reassure him. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she always did like it when Dante worried over her like this. When they were younger, she hated it -- she felt he treated her like a fragile doll because she was human, but over time she came to realise he did it because he cared too much.

He'd lost too much. He didn't want to lose someone else.

Dante wanted to argue. Wanted to tell her to stay. Wanted to carry her back into the Devil May Cry himself so he could get her something to eat and drink, and let her rest before letting her go. Instead, he sighed. "...Alright. I'll let you go then."

Lady smiled, before slipping her shades back onto her face, turning around, and swinging a leg over the black seat of the motorbike to sit down. "Keep an eye on how Fortuna is doing. Things will probably be all over the place for a bit, but hopefully they'll start to settle down." She said, grabbing her helmet and placing it on her lap.

"Will do. I figured as much anyway."

"Good."

There was silence between them for a new moments. Not awkward, but both could feel a sort of tension. The same tension they'd been feeling for years, but never addressed.

Lady gazed at him, hope in her mismatched eyes. Dante opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

They still wouldn't address it.

"Well..." Dante began, backing away from the bike towards the Devil May Cry and shooting a once-handed finger gun at her. "Adios, Lady."

Lady's heart sank, and she gripped the sides of her helmet trying to steel away her disappointment. "Seeya, Dante."

The devil hunter watched him turn and walk away. She shifted in her seat to face forwards. 

_'At least someone knows how to get the girl.'_

She bit her lip and turned to look back at Dante. _Dammit Trish_ , Lady thought, before pushing her helmet off her lap and removing her glasses, getting up off the bike and running back to where the half-devil was making his way up the steps to his shop.

"Dante!" Lady called, wanting to catch him before he disappeared inside to relax with Trish. "Wait!"

The half-devil stopped in his tracks, his hand on the front door handle, and whipped his head round at the sudden voice calling his name, almost desperately. "Lady?"

She stopped at the bottom of the steps, chest rising and falling a little quicker than usual, short dark hair out of place, a look of determination in her bi-coloured eyes, the orange of the setting sun making her glow. She looked gorgeous.

She paced up the few steps between them.

"Lady, what --"

Dante was interrupted by the short woman reaching up to cup his cheeks, and then pulling him down so she could firmly press her lips against his in a kiss. It was unexpected, their noses had bumped together, and Lady clearly hadn't really thought it through, but it was perfect.

While very short, it was very sweet. Lady pulled away, but kept her hands on Dante's soft cheeks, nothing else going through her head but the words _I did it_.

For what felt like the first time in forever, Dante was speechless. He stood there, hunched over from his cheeks being held in Lady's little hands, icy blue eyes wide and blinking at Lady as a deep rosy blush rose to his cheeks. Lady was equally lost for for words, lightly sucking on her bottom lip out of nervousness, her cheeks just as pink and rosy as Dante's.

It was Dante who moved first, taking Lady's small hands in his own and maneuvering them to rest on his shoulders, before pulling her close to him by wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist and leaning in for another kiss, which was met halfway by the woman in his arms. He'd waited far too long for this.

The kiss started off slow and soft, almost as if the two of them were testing the waters as they moved their lips. Lady moved one of her hands from Dante's shoulder to the nape of his neck, where she gently threaded her fingers through his silky white hair and held the back of his head in place, not letting him escape. That's all it took to spur the half-devil on to deepen the kiss, which was met with a pleased little sigh from Lady.

The sound of Dante's back hitting the front doors of the shop was what pulled them out of the little world they had briefly shared. When Dante opened his eyes after pulling away, it took all of his strength not to ravish Lady where she stood. The blue and red-brown of her eyes shone, her cheeks were coloured as if roses had bloomed underneath her skin, and her lips were kiss-swollen and pretty and pink.

She felt so tiny in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go.

"I..." Lady began, trying to find words. "...That --"

"-- Took way too long to happen." Dante interrupted, speaking quietly so only the woman in his arms would hear, and leaned forward to gently rest his forehead against her's.

Lady couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face, too overjoyed to care about what anyone passing by might've seen or thought. It felt like her heart was soaring though a sky of pinks and yellows. "Yeah... _Way_ too long."

Dante pulled back to kiss her forehead, then her temple, her cheek, the cute scar on her nose, her jaw, and the corner of her lips, making Lady giggle. The sound was like music to his ears. "Stay tonight... _Please_." He murmured, his hold on her tightening. "I really don't wanna let you go just yet."

She didn't have the strength to deny him when he spoke like that, especially since it what she wanted too. "...Okay. I'll stay. But I'll have to be on the move soon; I have a job a ways out from here," Dante visibly deflated. _Cute_. "But I'll come back once I'm done. I promise." She said, cupping his cheek and smoothing her thumb over what skin it could reach.

"Alright. I can live with that." His lips quirked upwards into a smile, and he drew back from her to hold her hand and push open the doors to his shop.

As the two of them entered the Devil May Cry hand in hand, Lady knew that there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is named after the song A Daydream Away by All Time Low which is an absolute tune and i highly recommend it!
> 
> my personal tumblr is @cheesebones  
> my art tumblr is @ai-draws
> 
> feel free to send me writing/art prompts!


End file.
